


Radio Call

by daenyara



Series: Marvel HEADCANONS & BLURBS [12]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Heavy Angst, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Thanos' Snap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-16 01:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daenyara/pseuds/daenyara
Summary: What if Steve recorded a message for Tony while he was in space?





	Radio Call

[Originally posted by cptainsrogers](https://tmblr.co/Zg1ZFg2gshs2I)

**Steve:**  Tony?  _[pause]_  Fuck, this is stupid.  _[angrily throws something]_  I don’t know what I’m doing…  _*deep breath*_  I wish you were here, you always knew what to do. You knew this was coming. You told us, but we- but _I_  didn’t listen.  _*snort*_  This must seem pretty funny, to you, huh?  _[pause; Steve stares down at his hands]_  I’m so sorry, Tony. For everything I’ve done, everything I said- You were right. You were right about me, you were right about everything.  _*sigh*_  I don’t know why I’m telling you now, there’s no use. You’re probably dead, too…  _*sniff*_  I think part of me still hopes you’re out there, alive. That at one point you’ll walk through that door, and everything will be alright.  _*lifeless chuckle*_ Pathetic, right? _[long silence]_  Tony, I don’t know what to do.  _*voice cracks*_  We lost. I need you- I need you to  _tell me what to do_ , because I have no fucking clue  _[Steve buries his face in his hands and starts sobbing]_

**\+ bonus:**   _Tony can actually hear him_

[Originally posted by marvelheroes](https://tmblr.co/Zh5eWm2gskoEO)


End file.
